Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 16
Recap Day 379 (continued): Temple on the Island in a Storm Sunken Stone has sunk and the party and 1 pirate, Key are the only survivors and they are on an island inside a ruined temple. Fe's knee is crushed and is unconscious at -9. The crew are taking shifts keeping watch. During the first shift, Key spots a large cat outside the temple. The cat doesn't come in, but the party keep watch. A snake tries to come back into the cave some times later, but Lily scares it off with her sling. The storm ends as the sun sets. Day 380: Temple on the Island Everyone wakes up except Fe is still recovering. Lily casts detect magic and sees the door to the underground part of the temple is magical, and the sacrificial table in the middle of the room is also magical. Lily dispels magic on the doors, but the door resists the dispel magic. Lily stays behind with Fe, dripping water into her mouth so she doesn't die, as December and Key head out to hunt for some food. They avoid the creek where the crocodiles are then run into a capybara, December attacks it with her bow then kills it with her dagger. Exp: 4300 exp Day 389 Fe wakes up. Her knee is still shatted and she would have to rest 1 to 8 months to be mobile again, or have a cleric cast Cure Critical Wounds spell (level 5 spell). Lily tries to use glitter dist in the temple to see in the doorway, but just ends up hitting herself. December goes off to hunt an animal to put on the altar as a sacrifice. She takes a small bird and has it bleed over the alter and nothing happens. December puts a drop of her own blood of the altar and nothing happens. Lily says she'll try a new spell tomorrow. Day 390 Lily casts Knock on the door and it opens. Lily and December go inside but get trapped within. Lily casts a rope trick to somehow create a space that they slide out (after dispelling the magic on the door). The party leave the temple and look for shelter somewhere else and to signal for a ship from the shore. On the way to the beach Fe's leg is getting worse. Fe refuses to amputate her leg, saying they aren't trained and she would bleed out. December builds a bonfire on the beach. But Fe does tourniquet her leg to stop the infection spreading to the rest of the body. Lily suggests she cast the Ride the Wind spell to get off the island and follow the winds and hopefully get to a better island, but the wind at the moment is going North-West. December & Key work on a raft to be on while using Ride the Wind. That night Lily looks at the stars, and asks with Astrology if Fe will die if they amputate her leg. Lily finds the answer is "Without Amputation, Death is Certain". Day 390 December and Key work though the night to finish the raft. The wind hasn't changed and is still going North-West. Desperate now, Fe agrees for her leg to be amputated here. Lily heats December's knife with burning hands, then casts sleep on Fe as requested. Lily then makes the cut. Fe doesn't survive the surgery. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes